Shine! Mr. Sunshine
''Shine! Mr. Sunshine ''(輝け! Mr.サンシャイン) is a song from Me & My Katamari and the eighth track on the first disc of the official soundtrack Katamari Original Soundtrack Damacy. The track plays during the credits, and could be a sequel to Katamari of Love. Lyrics Japanese Itsu no koro kara ka yasashisa wa hette kita no darou Jibun dake de sei ippai kamo ne Dakedo itsumo soba ni iru bokura wa (LONELY LONELY Katamari Damacy) Utsumuki kaketa toki wa omoidashite goran yo Sousa itsumademo kagayaiteiru Kanashii kage ga oowanai youni (LONELY LONELY Katamari Damacy) Sora koe kumo wo tsukinukete minna ni ai ni yuku yo Bokura wa tsunagaru te to te wo awase minna wa ni natte Asa wa yatte kuru hikari wo mita taiyou no youna bokura Onaji sora miageru nakama "HEI GAARUZU-tachi NAISU na KOORASU da (LONELY LONELY Katamari Damacy...) Bokura wa onaji shukufuku no hikari wo abiteiru Konna suteki na koto wa nai no da Soshite kagayaite kita geinou seikatsu sanjuugo-nen Soko de kakegae no nai mono wo te ni ireta Sou sore wa hi ni yaketa hada come on!" Mr. SANSHAIN (Mr. SANSHAIN) Hiyake SARON (hiyake SARON) Ichi-jikan sanzen-en (come on! sanzen-en) Demo ore wa chigau (of course not!) Come on! NACHURARU na no SAN! SANSHAIN Kimi ni kagayaki ga aru nara daisuki na hito no tame Wakete agete hoshii Kono hi ga shizumanai youni te to te wo awase Minna wa ni natte Ohayou kyou no hi atatakai taiyou no youna bokura Onaji hoshi ni ikiru nakama (Katamari Damacy) HAA HAA SANKYUU... English I wonder when kindness went away Maybe you can only rely on yourself But we're always there for you (Lonely Lonely Katamari Damacy) When you're feeling down, just remember and look up! Yes, it'll always be shining To drive those sad shadows away (Lonely Lonely Katamari Damacy) Across the sky, piercing through the clouds, it's coming to say hello to everyone! We are connected, coming together hand in hand, to form a circle When morning comes, and we see light like the sun Our friends look up at the same sky "Hey girls, nice chorus! (Lonely Lonely Katamari Damacy...) We bask in the same blessed light. There's nothing as splendid as this. And so I came to shine, in my 35 years in show biz And there, I got something irreplacable. Yes, I got, the perfect tan! Come on!" Mr. Sunshine's (Mr. Sunshine's) Tanning Salon (Tanning Salon) 1 hour for 3000 yen (Come on! 3000 yen!) But that's not for me (Of course not!) Come on! Natural sun! Sunshine If there's light in your heart, I want you to share it with the ones you love So that this sun don't go down, we'll come together hand in hand to join a circle Good morning, sun! We're like the warm sun Our friends live on the same star (Katamari Damacy) Ha ha, thank you... Personnel * Music by Yuri Misawa * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake, Yoshihito Yano, and Akitaka Tohyama * Vocals by Shigeru Matsuzaki (w/ Katamari Soul Trains) Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs